Probieren geht über studieren!
by InsertStrangeNameHere
Summary: Da geht man fröhlich im Wald spazieren und dann... Fortsetzung von "Rache ist süß"


**Final Fantasy VII gehört mir immer noch nicht, sondern SquareEnix**

* * *

Es war ein wunderschöner, perfekter Sommertag in einem wunderschönen, kaum jemals von Menschen betretenen Wald. Häschen trafen sich zum Liebesspiel, Eichhörnchen turnten in den Baumwipfeln, Schmetterlinge flatterten von Blüte zu Blüte, und Zack Fair hockte auf dem Boden und überlegte, was er mit der kleinen Kugel in seiner Hand anfangen sollte. Die Materia sah ziemlich unspektakulär aus, sie war dunkelgrün und pulsierte schwach. Hier im Tageslicht, das in hellen Strahlen durch die Blätter fiel, war das von ihr ausgehende sanfte Leuchten fast nicht zu erkennen. Dass er sie überhaupt entdeckt hatte, hatte er einer Art sechstem Sinn zu verdanken. Die Jungs im Labor hielten das zwar für totalen Schwachsinn, konnten andererseits aber auch nicht einwandfrei erklären, warum gerade er von allen SOLDAT-Mitgliedern mit Abstand die meisten Materias anschleppte. Tatsächlich spürte Zack, wenn sich diese Dinger in seiner Nähe befanden, wissenschaftlich unmöglich hin oder her.

Gerade eben war er also sprichwörtlich über dieses neue Exemplar gestolpert, nur hatte er leider keinen blassen Schimmer, wozu es imstande war. So gut war seine Materia-Hellsichtigkeit dann doch nicht. Was tun? Natürlich könnte er das Teil in eine Tüte packen, nach Midgar ins Labor bringen und dort untersuchen lassen. Oder er testete es selbst. Hier und jetzt. Wie hieß noch gleich dieser blöde Spruch?  
Probieren geht über studieren!

Zack stellte sich aufrecht hin, konzentrierte sich, versuchte zu fühlen, wie er die Materia aktivieren musste, suchte sich einen Baum als Ziel, streckte seinen Arm aus und...

"Stopp!"

...ließ es bleiben.

"Was ist?"

"Ist das nicht ein bisschen leichtsinnig?"

"Was soll denn passieren?"

"Na ja, wir könnten zum Beispiel einen schnellen und schmerzhaften Tod sterben."

Zack dachte kurz darüber nach.

"Wäre doch besser als ein langsamer schmerzhafter Tod. Oder?"

Diese Frage brachte Cloud ins Grübeln.

"Einigen wir uns doch darauf, dass keiner von uns beiden Lust hat, heute zu sterben", schlug er vor. „Weder schnell noch langsam."

"Einverstanden."

"Denkst du oft über so etwas nach?"

"Manchmal." Zack musste grinsen. "Überrascht dich das?"

"Ehrlich gesagt, ja."

Das war wieder typisch, niemand gestand SOLDAT Erster Klasse Zack Fair ein funktionierendes Gehirn zu, geschweige denn einen einzigen ernsthaften Gedanken. Sein Leben war nicht halb so lustig, wie manche Leute sich das ausmalten, nur beklagte er sich nicht deswegen. Er hatte es sich so ausgesucht, jetzt würde er es auch durchziehen, komme, was wolle.  
Erstmal würde er dieser Materia ihre Geheimnisse entlocken.  
Wieder streckte er den Arm aus.

"Stopp!"

"Du bist ja schlimmer als meine Mutter."

"Du weißt doch gar nicht, was dieser Zauber anrichtet. Du könntest alles hier dem Boden gleichmachen."

"Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich das Gebiet großflächig evakuiere?"

"Schon."

Zack seufzte.

"Dann stell dich hinter mich!"

"Wieso?

"Verdammt nochmal, kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal etwas tun ohne zu meckern oder zu widersprechen oder nachzufragen?"

"Wieso?"

"Cloud, treib es nicht zu weit. Lernt ihr nicht mehr, Befehle zu befolgen? Das ist ein Befehl, also hopp!"

Es war stets interessant zu beobachten, wie Clouds Stimmung sich in Sekundenbruchteilen veränderte. In einem Moment war er noch gut gelaunt und zum Scherzen aufgelegt, im nächsten zog er seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen und schenkte Zack einen Todesblick. Ein einziger Satz konnte bewirken, dass sein Freund komplett eingeschnappt war. Was nun folgen würde, war mit Sicherheit stundenlanges, beleidigtes Schweigen. Dennoch gehorchte der Miesepeter und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen hinter den SOLDATen.

"Also dann, großflächige Evakuierung!"

"Stopp!"

"Geht´s noch?" Zack drehte sich genervt um und stemmte beide Hände in die Hüften.

"Was hast du vor?" erkundigte sich Cloud.

"Ein Seismos-Spruch. Was dagegen?"

Cloud atmete geräuschvoll aus und rieb sich mit einer Hand die Stirn, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen.

"Lass das doch bitte!" seufzte er.

"Alle Tiere werden abhauen. Funktioniert immer." Zack sprach aus Erfahrung.

"Okay, lass es trotzdem. Falls du aus Versehen eine Maus versengst, werde ich allerdings Avalanche informieren."

"Heute sind wir etwas wankelmütig, nicht wahr?"

"Ich stelle mich einfach hinter dich und erwarte meinen Tod!"

"Fein. Halt jetzt die Klappe, ich muss mich konzentrieren."

Zum dritten Mal das gleiche Prozedere: Gerade hinstellen, sich in die unbekannte Materia hineinfühlen, den Arm ausstrecken, auf den Baum zielen und...

Nichts geschah. Zwar hatte Zack im ganzen Körper dieses leichte Kribbeln gespürt, das charakteristisch für den Gebrauch von eher schwachen Materia war, dennoch stand sein Ziel unverändert da. Kein Blättchen war zu Boden geweht worden, kein Käferchen einen flammenden Tod gestorben, kein Dachs hatte panisch seinen tiefgefrorenen Bau verlassen müssen. Das war seltsam.

"Tja, das Ding ist anscheinend kaputt." Zack zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schade, die Wissenschaftsspinner freuen sich immer so, wenn ich ihnen etwas mitbringe."

Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, schlug etwas gegen seinen Rücken. Oder besser gesagt gegen sein Schwert, das er wie immer an dem Magneten auf seinem Rücken befestigt hatte.  
Cloud!  
Zack drehte sich sofort um, ließ die kleine Kugel fallen und konnte seinen Freund gerade noch packen, ehe der zu Boden fiel. Der dürre Kerl war federleicht, Zack ließ ihn langsam nach unten sinken, dann sah er ihn sich genauer an. Da waren keine sichtbaren Verletzungen, nirgends Blut. Dennoch blieben seine Augen geschlossen und er reagierte auch sonst nicht, als Zack seinen Namen rief und ihn sachte schüttelte. Hatte er noch einen Puls? Der SOLDAT legte zwei Finger an den Hals des Bewusstlosen und seufzte erleichtert, als er das erhoffte Klopfen unter der Haut spürte. Sein Herz schlug normal, vielleicht ein wenig zu schnell.

Was war hier passiert?  
Manche Materia raubten ihrem Opfer seine Lebenskraft und übertrugen sie dem, der den Zauber gesprochen hatte. Zack hatte solche Materia früher schon benutzt, aber im Augenblick fühlte er sich nicht stärker als noch vor einigen Sekunden. Subvita schied also aus.  
Der SOLDAT fing an, sich große Sorgen zu machen. Er war weit entfernt von jeglicher Panik, er hatte schon zu viele Verwundete in seinem Leben gesehen und auch selbst versorgt, um wegen so etwas auszurasten, aber vor ihm lag nicht ein unbekannter Infanterist X, sondern sein wahrscheinlich bester Freund. Der ihm immer vertraut hatte. Und der jetzt seinetwegen bewusstlos war.  
Zu all dem Übel gesellte sich die Tatsache, dass Zack seine komplette Sammlung an Heiltränken im Lager gelassen hatte, die beiden wollten sich ja eigentlich nur kurz die Beine vertreten. Verdammt!

Er hob seinen Freund hoch - zum Glück war der so dünn! - und rannte los in Richtung Lager, das höchstens einen Kilometer entfernt sein dürfte.  
Cloud rührte sich nicht.  
Plötzlich stolperte Zack über eine Wurzel, hüpfte auf einem Bein weiter, gewann gerade noch rechtzeitig sein Gleichgewicht zurück, um einen Sturz zu vermeiden, und rannte danach noch schneller.  
Jetzt begann Cloud, erst zu zittern und dann zu zucken.  
Hatte er etwa einen Krampfanfall? Bei Ifrit!

"Schatz, trägst du mich über die Schwelle?"

Zack stoppte so abrupt, dass er fast vorneüber gekippt wäre. Dann starrte er Cloud mit offenem Mund an. Dieser Mistkerl schüttelte sich vor Lachen. Das war ja wohl unglaublich! Wortlos hob Zack ihn noch ein Stückchen höher und ließ ihn dann fallen.

"Au!" Der elende Betrüger krachte unsanft auf sein Hinterteil und seine Ellbogen. Hoffentlich hatte er sich dabei mindestens ein paar Schürfwunden zugezogen, besser noch eine Prellung des Steißbeins.

"Das... t...tat...weh!" Trotz des harten Aufpralls lachte Cloud weiter, verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und krümmte sich auf dem Boden.

"Weißt du was?" rief Zack böse. "Das war nicht witzig!"

"Oh d...doch!" prustete Cloud. "Du bist...bist voll darauf hereingefallen!"

"Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich dachte wirklich, du wärst verletzt!"

Cloud winkte ab und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er giggelte wie ein kleines Mädchen.  
Der SOLDAT tat sich das nicht länger an, sondern ging wieder los. Es dauerte aber nur kurz, bis er vom Waldboden gedämpfte hastige Schritte hinter sich vernahm.

"Warte! Das war doch nur ein Scherz."

"War nicht lustig."

"Jetzt komm schon. Warte doch mal!"

Cloud hatte ihn eingeholt und machte jetzt extra große Schritte, um neben ihm herzulaufen. Zack dachte nicht daran, langsamer zu gehen.

"Tut mir Leid!"

"Scheiss drauf!"

"Stopp!"

"Wenn ich dieses Wort heute noch ein einziges Mal aus deinem Mund höre, haue ich dir eine rein! Das ist kein Scherz!"

"Du hast deine Materia vergessen."

"Ist kaputt."

"Bleib doch mal stehen!"

"DAS WAR NICHT WITZIG!"

"Schon gut. War es nicht."

Zack stapfte weiter.

"Wir sollten die Materia trotzdem holen", versuchte Cloud ihn zu überreden.

"Dann geh sie holen."

"Ich würde sie gerne ausprobieren."

Jetzt machte der SOLDAT eine Vollbremsung.

"Hast du nicht vor fünf Minuten noch vor Angst gezittert, dass diese Materia einem Mäuschen den Schwanz verbiegen könnte? Und jetzt willst du sie ausprobieren? Wankelmütig ist ja wohl untertrieben!"

Cloud zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Du hast sie gerade benutzt, und nichts Schlimmes ist passiert. Dann kann ich doch auch mal?"

"Warum denn?"

"Die Dinger gehören nicht zu unserer Ausrüstung, wir dürfen sie immer nur aus der Ferne bewundern. Ich würde aber gerne wissen, wie das funktioniert."

"Und du glaubst tatsächlich, dass ich dir dabei behilflich bin, nachdem du mich gerade so verarscht hast? Sehr optimistisch!"

"Dann hättest du eine neue Gelegenheit, mich zu belehren und an mir rumzumeckern. Tust du doch sonst so gerne."

"Okay."

"Danke."

"Meckerst du nicht immer an mir rum?"

"Nie!"

Die beiden liefen also den ganzen Weg wieder zurück, Zack erklärte unterwegs, wie man Materia aktivierte. Nicht in der komplizierten SOLDAT-Variante, sondern in der stark verkürzten Du-kriegst-das-ja-eh-nicht-hin-Version. Als sie an der Stelle mit der liegengebliebenen grünen Kugel ankamen, bückte Cloud sich, um sie aufzuheben, dann rollte er sie auf seiner Handfläche hin und her.

"Fühlt sich an wie Glas. Ist nur wärmer", stellte er fest.

"Also dann, versuch`s!"

"Willst du dich nicht hinter mir in Sicherheit bringen?"

"Nö, ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass das Ding kaputt ist."

Cloud imitierte Zacks Bewegungen von früher, er stellte sich genauso hin, streckte auf die gleiche Weise den Arm aus, konzentrierte sich und...

Als sich der Nebel in Zacks Gedanken lichtete, verfluchte er sich innerlich für seine unglaubliche Dummheit. Total bekloppter Trottel.  
Irgendetwas hatte die Materia mit ihm angestellt, da war erst ein Ameisenkrabbeln auf seiner Haut gewesen, danach hatte sich sein ganzer Körper angefühlt wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht und er war hingefallen. Jetzt war alles wieder normal, unter sich spürte er das Moos des Waldbodens. Seine Ohren funktionierten auch noch, er hörte Vogelgezwitscher. Er traute sich, die Augen zu öffnen.  
Und schrie vor Entsetzen auf. Nur hörte sich der Schrei eher an wie ein Piepsen.  
Vor ihn hockte Cloud und grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. Seine Zähne waren beängstigend groß, so wie der ganze Rest von ihm. In vergangenen Jahr hatte Zack ständig Witze über die unterdurchschnittliche Körpergröße des Infanteristen gemacht, plötzlich bereute er das sehr.

"Du hältst jetzt den Mund und trägst mich schweigend zum Camp" piepste der SOLDAT, während er aufstand und sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete, die derzeit höchstens vierzig Zentimeter betragen dürfte.

"Och herrje, bist du niedlich!"

"Cloud, Ruhe! Einfach hochheben, rübertragen, in mein Zelt schmuggeln und heilen!"

"Du bist ja sooo süß!" Cloud stupste ihn leicht mit dem Zeigefinger an, aber das reichte schon, um Zack aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, er landete auf seinem Hosenboden.

Sein Freund besaß die Frechheit, laut loszulachen. Miniatur-Zack rappelte sich schimpfend wieder auf und stampfte mit einen sehr kleinen Fuß.

"Weißt du was?" fragte Cloud, als er sich etwas beruhigt hatte. "Du siehst aus wie eine extrem niedliche Klobürste!" Dann gackerte er weiter.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Zack nicht mehr widerstehen konnte und in das Lachen miteinfiel. Schließlich war er selbst schuld an seinem Zustand und seine eigene Stimme hörte sich so seltsam an, dass er immer mehr lachen musste.  
Nach einigen sehr lustigen Minuten hob Cloud ihn hoch und klemmte ihn - Zacks Proteste ignorierend - unter den Arm.

"Ich will auf die Schultern!"

"Keine Chance, Kleiner. Deine Schuhe sind mir zu dreckig, du schmierst mich voll."

"Das ist entwürdigend!" Mini-Zack versuchte, sich frei zu zappeln.

"Willst du laufen?"

"...Nein."

"Dann hör mit dem Gezappel und Gemecker auf. Wie lange hält so ein Zauber eigentlich?"

"Ein paar Stunden vielleicht?"

"Sehr schön, dann übe schon mal."

"Wofür?"

"Du hast so ein schönes Stimmchen, du könntest uns allen doch etwas vorsingen."

"Tu das nicht!"

"Och doch, mein süßes, kleines Wichtelchen. Jeder wird dich zu sehen kriegen. Und ich werde Fotos machen."

"Du elender Mistkerl! Lass mich sofort runter!"

"Vielleicht könnten wir dich durch einen Reifen springen lassen? Oder wir machen..."

Zack hatte die schlimme Befürchtung, dass dieser Tag sehr, sehr lang werden würde.


End file.
